Never forget you
by LuzAlvz
Summary: Sofia says goodbye to her love and best friend. *death of main character, sad story, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first, nor any other character in the program.

A.N. nI wrote this oneshot in a moment of depression, so I apologize if it's a bit sad, you can hear "don't forget about me" from Cloves while you read it, the song really touched my heart, I heard it while writing.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

-I will never forget you, Sofia- those were the sorcerer's last words.

He had spent two months under a severe health problem, and Sofia had spent all this time with him.

-don't leave, do not leave me, you promised, you promised to be always by my side- the princess cried while she hugged the wizard's body tightly -Cedric, please, come back with me, without you I can not continue.-

The moonlight came through the window of the cold tower, there was no more in that place for Sofia, she had lost everything at the moment when Cedric had died, the heartrending sound of the princess's cry was heard throughout the castle, and the royal family knew that what would come would be a torment for the younger princess.

He was more than a magic tutor, he was her friend, her love, her everything, and knowing that he would not see him again burned her heart

-Please- she cried against his ear hoping that somehow he would listen to her -do not do it, no, do not abandon me, I am afraid- she caressed the bangs platinum

He had not decided to leave, he would have wanted to stay with her forever, but death had chosen his destiny, they were just beginning a life together, and they had taken the opportunity.

-Cedric, open your eyes, talk to me-

Miranda approached her daughter trying to hug her, she refused, did not want to leave her sorcerer

-Sofia, come on-

-No, I will not leave him, no, he needs me-

Sofia hugged him again, as she cried more.

-he ... he just ... he's just asleep, he'll wake up soon, I know, I ... I know ...-

There was nothing else to do, the sorcerer rested in bed, with a cold shadow wrapped in his being, Sofia would not let go, refused to do so, it was so much her love, her strength to cling to him, that she did not realize of the time that passed.

In a moment she was in her room, Amber sitting next to her, moistening a cloth in fresh water, placed it on the forehead of the blue-eyed princess.

\- Where? ... Where is he? - Sofia asked as she tried desperately to get out of bed.

-Sofia, he ... they're burying him-

Sofia to hear this collapsed in place, tears began to roll down her cheeks, her chest burned terribly, everything collapsed again.

Amber helped her stand up, With the strength she had left she ran out of the room, they were burying her love, she must be there.

Amber tried to reach her.

The princess ran through the corridors of the castle, her plum-colored robe was moving around her, she did not care about the cold of the floor on her bare feet, she wanted to be with him.

When she reached the garden, she saw the procession in the distance, few people had gone to say goodbye to the sorcerer, his family and friends.

The sorcerer's parents cried to his son, and King Roland said a few words to dismiss his friend.

Sofia came to Cedric's coffin, stopped to see him there, was so peaceful, really seemed asleep ...

The place was silent, as she continued to approach him, ran a hand over the wooden surface of the coffin, stroked his hair, and his forehead.

He was cold, very cold. Reality hit her, he was gone, and he would not return, Far, far away from her, she put her hands to her chest, trying not to break her heart any more, it was impossible.

Her mother approached her and hugged her with all the strength she had, the coffin was closed, under the gaze of everyone, and slowly began to descend, Sofia watched as he left, as was his sad goodbye.

The rain began to appear, it seemed that only waited for the right moment, because people began to disperse, even though Miranda tried to move her daughter from the place, it was as if she were anchored to the place.

Slowly they returned to the castle, Baileywik was waiting for them with some towels and blankets, to dry both the rain and the moisture in their eyes.

Everything was so unreal, everything was wrong. But ... that's the way it was, that's the way it had to be.

Life had other plans for them, Sofia knew she would always love him, and hoped he would never forget her, wherever he was.

-I will never forget you - she said as she looked once more at the sky.


End file.
